Elsword: A Gang Rises
by LoopyHoopz14
Summary: . . . I have a story fever. But I really don't care, to be honest. I have a Elsword OC but all the stories are either not in the date today, don't want other peoples OCs or I was too late. So yeah. . . Now you have this story. OCs Needed!
1. Chapter 1: Needing OCs

_**Prologue:**_

Lacy looked up at the night sky. She was sitting on a hill near the town of Ruben, far away from home.

She reminded herself of the good days... which wasn't a lot atucally. Most of her days would be spend getting beaten up by her parents, or as most would call it, getting abused.

The last time she saw their faces was when she was locked up in a cage at the age of 12. Sadly, she remebers it so vividly.

* * *

_~Flashback (Lacy's POV)~_

_I woke up in a cage, which was quite small. I saw my parents sitting infront of me._

_It took me a while before I finally remebered why I was in here. It was because I wanted to go to Lucy's house. Then I got beaten up as usaully, but I didn't think I would get locked in a cage._

_I suddenly got slapped in the face. I forgot that they would hit me if I stared at them._

_My dad got close to my face. "What are you staring at you little piece of shit?!" He shouted, before slapping me again in the same spot as last time_

_Then my mum got close to my face. "How DARE you ask to go to someones house! You think that you could go to someones house 8 years after killing your own brother?!" She shouted right in my ear._

_"For those years, I've said the same thing..." I started with a whisper, then followed by shouting, "I DIDN'T KILL MY BROTHER! IT WAS THE DEMONS!"_

_I got a punch in the face. I should've known. They didn't bealive anything I said about the death of my brother. The demons had killed him when I was 4, at the time they came, my brother's blood was splatterd in my face, since they killed him right in front of me._

_"We had enough of you and your little lies!" My dad said before finally standing up along with my mum. "So you can enjoy the rest of your days in that cage, you can starve to death." He and mum laughed before leaving the room._

_I was left there, screaming, not wanting to die._

_~Flashback Ends~_

* * *

It was only two days later that the demons had exploded Lacy's house, including everyone inside. The only reason she was sparred was because the cage was in the garden at that time. It was also when Prince Sieker saved her. She found food on her own

She sighed. _How did it come to this? _She thought as she laided on the ground. There was only one thing to blame,

The demons

They were the ones who started her abusing. They were also the ones who killed the only family member who still cared for her. Her sister, Megan, would play with her every day. And nows shes dead.

Lacy sighed again before closing her eyes. _I need to find some adventurers._

* * *

**So did you like it? Was it cool? Will you submit your OC for my story?**

**If so, please put in these details:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age: (For this, I will need age for base, 1st job and 2nd job)**

**Birthday: (Hey, if it comes up to your birthday. . . or OCs birthday I will submit a birthday chapter)**

**Weapon: (If they use no weapon or use something with the weapon, please say)**

**Apperance:**

**1st Job Apperance:**

**2nd Job Apperance:**

**1st Job: (U can make up your own or do a already made class, your choice)**

**2nd Job: (The same goes for this one as well. You can even mix them up! Exp: High Magicain-Wind Sneaker, as long as its the same gander)**

**Background:**

**Class Background:**

**These ones are 1-5, please don't make them OP. If you do, I will probally change them or PM you to change them:**

**HP:**

**PATK (Physical Attack):**

**PDEF (Physical Defence):**

**MDEF (Magic Defence):**

**MATK (Magic Attack):**

**Thank you for reading and hopefully I will see you next time! :3**

_LoopyHoopz14 Has Signed Out~_


	2. Chapter 2: Eir Repins

**Hello My Peeps! LoopyHoopz14 Here~! And wow... I atucally got reveiws (Yay!)**

**If you include my OC, we got 7 OCs altoghter! I will still be wanting more, well, if you want your one to be kinda like a main, then I need two more OCs. For all the other people who want their OCs in my story, I am atucally making my own town, so your one would be kinda like a NPC. So if thats the case, just put in:**

**What they sell:**

**What they specialize in: (Like Dark magic etc, so when I do 1st Job Change, they may go to you)**

**For now, I'm gonna be doing meetings between Lacy and a person's OC. They are gonna be on speparate chapters though, so yeah.**

**Anyways, lets start, in no order:**

* * *

_**Lacy meets Eir Repins:**_

Lacy layed down on a hill, as usaul. For some reason, hills would be her favourite spot to sit in, so there she sat.

Her emerald eyes were not only looking at the bright sky, there were also looking in the trees, and the beautiful scenery around her. It was nothing like Hamel, but that town was plunged in darkness, so this would do for her.

She was about to take a nap when she suddenly heard gun shots. At first, they didn't bother her, but soon enough, the shots were getting closer.

So she sat up and held her Double-Sided Axe, or as she calls it Gem. Slowly and carefully, she stood up and walked to where the shots were heard.

When she got to where the gun shots were being heard, she found a girl surrounded by what look like a ton of creatures. The girl dark, indigo hair, which was shoulder length, her bangs swept over her right eye, and her left one was grey. On the side of her grey eye, she had a small braid formed from part of her bangs. She was wearing a really dark, goldish-bronze turtle neck top and over it, a simple dark brown jacket with the sleeves rolled up. She then had long pants which were black and grey with military prints. She has dark brown boots and two cases of ammo on the side of her hips.

Lacy was going to interrupt, but she was really curious of what she could do, so she stood behind a tree, watching.

"Bullet Barrage!" The indigo haired girl shouted as she fired a ton of bullets at the enemies in front of her. Sher shot a few bullets behind her without looking, before shouting "Dead Eye!", she got a sniper and shot a bullet, which pierced through several enemies. After that, she kept shooting bullets again.

Lacy just stood nearly, amazed. She was going to keep watching when she saw the enemies closing in on the girl. Lacy sighed.

_I have to help her, otherwise she'll die, _Lacy thought as she climbed on top of the tree. Once up there, she gripped Gem (Remember that's what Lacy called her axe) and readied her attack.

"Spiral Axe!" Lacy shouted as she threw Gem at the crowd, chopping off five enemies heads as the axe flew back to her. The girl looked up, quite surprised. Lacy then jumped down to the enemies and shouted her next move. "Big Bang:Slash!", she slamed Gem to the floor, making most of the enemies jump in the air. Then, while they were in slow motion, she slashed them in half.

_Nows my chance!,_ The indigo girl thought, as she took out a pistol. "Pistol Shot!" she said as she shot a enemy to stun them, then shoot it again. She then got a shotgun and shot the rest.

After all the monsters were deafeted, Lacy walked up to the girl. "Are you okay?" She asked, with a warm smile on her face. The girl smiled back, "I'm fine, thanks for helping me back there though," Her smile was very cheerful, despite the fact that she was almost killed. Lacy just nodded, meaning 'Your welcome'.

After a long silence, the girl spoke. "My name is Eir, by the way," She had her cheerful look on her face. "I'm Lacy..." She said, with a emotionless face on this time. She noticed that Eir didn't look 15, like her. She looked about 19, 4 years older and a adult.

_I might need to keep my guard on with Eir, _Lacy thought, thinking about her past, which was quickly shooked out of heer head.

Another silence filled the air, but this time, Eir's question surprised Lacy. "How about we be friends?", She asked," And go on a adventure?"

* * *

**First Chapter not really a main chapter COMPLETED! Yay~!**

**Thank you Ayame Yuki for sending in your OC! You are totally awesome!**

**Well, I'll see you next time for more of...this story xD**

_~LoopyHoopz14 has signed out~_


	3. Chapter 3: Nero

**Hello Everyone~! I'm back with more Elsword: A Gang Rises~!**

**Sooo... People tell me I shouldn't rush. I know this but, I want you to read something when your bored on a rainy day ( Like today when I'm writing it).**

**Why you ask? Well... I got swag = 3=**

**Anyways for these past few days, I have been deciding who else I should have in this story. I already got Eir Reapins, who is a very intresting character, so I decided this one would be a boy, since putting all girl characters in my story cause I'm a girl seems... well, unfair.**

**But anyways, since we already met Eir, she will be joining Lacy for introductions... and this on will... and so on ^^**

**Before I get to the story, I forgot one thing on my Prolouge...THE SKILLS! I was such a derp that day - . -**

**So if all you people who have sended in their OCs but haven't sended in their Skills, would u please do that, skills for each class and Hyper Active.**

**Anyways, on to greetings:**

* * *

_**Lacy meets Nero:**_

A few days passed since Lacy met Eir. They didn't talk very much, but when they did, it was either about random things or deciding how to get stronger to complete their goals.

They had arrived in the town Metieth (** Yeah I forgot to say, I'm adding new towns here ^^". If you have any towns, can you be a dear and send them in? And what people are there**). It was quite a busy town, but all the while, it was quiet.

"Woah... I didn't know this town even existed," Lacy said, amazed by all the bright lights and market stands. Eir giggled as she saw Lacy's face, "Yep, even though it's busy, most of the time its quiet," She said as she got some water out of her bag and drank it. Lacy looked at her, "Mostly? Whats noisy around here?" She asked, her blue bangs slightly corvering her eyes, which were soon clipped back by her. "Oh, well everytime I come here, there are always sirens of police cars, I really don't know-"

Eir was cut off by the sounds of sirens, as if they were waiting for her to say the name. The police cars wizzed by so quickly that Lacy had to hold on to her skirt.

They just stared at them for a minute, then Eir started running after them.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Lacy shouted as she ran after her,only to find out that Eir was faster than her. She stopped and sighed, holding on to Gem as she shouted 'Sprinting Feet' and got a speed boost, which she then caught up with Eir.

After what seemed like hours of chasing the police, they soon found them at a dead end. They caught their breath then Eir let out a sigh. "Well that was a waste of time," She groaned as she leaned against the wall. Lacy was going to agree until she looked up and saw a figure on the roof of a small shop. After a few seconds, it jumped off and ran off.

Lacy grinned,"Not exactly a waste of time," She said as Eir looked in confusion. A moment later, she ran off.

"Hey! Wait up!" Eir shouted as she ran after her.

They ended up in the forest where the figure was sitting in a tree, eating a apple. Lacy turned around, "Get rea-", She saw Eir holding a machine gun. _Looks like she read my mind,_ Lacy thought as she got Gem and turned back to the tree, only there was no one there. The two girls stared in confusion until they heard a battle cry. They turned around top a man about to slashed them with a katana.

Lacy and Eir just about dodged the attack and got a good look at the man who tried to kill them.

He had black, meduim length hair with red dyed at the tips and yellow eyes. He had a ripped black and red hoodie, ripped black pants, hand wraps, black combat boots, stitched bandana and a full sleeve tattoo on each arm. One had a tiger with a cherry blossom and the other had a dragon with floral pattern.

_Such horrible clothing, _Eir thought as she aim the machine gun to his head. "Why were you running away from the police?" Eir asked, still keeping her guard on and still aiming at his head. "And why are you trying to kill us!?" Lacy shouted, gripping Gem and getting into a battle stance.

The man stayed silence, then looked at Eir. "Your question is none of your buisness," He just said, making Eir growl at him. Then he looked at Lacy, "To answer your question, I simply don't trust you," He said, and Lacy did nothing but glared at him. Both girls knew they had to fight him, but something inside wasn't letting them. It was like their hearts were saying that he's a good guy, and he had a bad past.

They bothed looked at each other and sighed. Lacy didn't know what to say, so Eir spoke for her.

"Why exactly don't you trust us?" She asked as the guy flinched. He then looked her, with a bit of sadness in his eyes. "Past" was all he said before Lacy gave a little gasp. She then decided to speak.

"I know how you feel," She began, she didn't want to say anything about her past, even to these two adults, so she had to think of what to say next. When she knew what to say, she spoke again, "Some of us have a bad past, or even bad things in our lives, but do you know what we need to do?" They both stared at Lacy in confusion, as if to say 'What?'. Lacy then smiled.

"We have to stay strong, face our fears, and complete our goals," She said, answering their questions. Eir just looked on the ground, but straight after, looked at Lacy and gave her usaul cheerful smile. The man, to the girls surprise, nodded, but didn't smile. Lacy smiled, she had successfully not gotten her and Eir killed.

"So whats your name Mr. Tattoo Guy?" Eir asked, as Lacy and ' Mr. Tattoo Guy' both facepalm at Eir's nickname.

"Nero," He replied as he gave Eir a look which said 'Don't use that nickname again'. Eir just laughed. "Okay! Now we got a third guy in our team, so lets carry on with our adventure!" She shouted as Lacy smiled, while Nero just sighed.

* * *

**ANOTHER CHAPTER COMPLETED~! YAHOO~!... Wow that was like Black*Star, seen too much Soul Eater 0 - 0**

**Anyways, Thank You RecklessRelentess for sending in your OC! You are awesome!**

**Btw, I need MORE friends on Elsword, so please send me friend requests to:**

**LittleCat12- EM Lv 51**

**TheArcherSP- CR Lv 38**

**BlueWitch14- BtM Lv 29**

**Cya next time peeps ^^**

_~LoopyHoopz14 Has Signed Out~_


	4. Chapter 4: Zel Fort

**Hello~! I'm back~! YAY!**

**Only reason why I'm uploading is beacuse there is _NOTHING_ to do on Elsword. I don't really wanna waste my stamina trying to do Skillbook quest on a dungeon which gives me no EXP =/. Also most of my friends on Elsword only come out at night (Are they vampires or something?!), so yeah.**

**The next OC will be a male since we already got 2 girls and 1 boy (Hey! Like Elsword, Aisha and Rena xD). . . yeah. . .**

**Anyways, enough of my voice, let's get started~! o 3o**

* * *

_**Lacy meets Zel Fort:**_

It was a hot, sunny day... and another few days after Lacy and Eir came across Nero, and as always, they didn't talk much.

They were walking across some ruins, adventuring like always, exploring the world they were in. The ruins apparently use to be a town, but was set on fire by demons. Now all there was were ruins, and maybe some skeletons if you were lucky (**Hah xD**).

Lacy looked around, and wondered if Hamel will look like this. But then again, if Hamel did become like this, there would be a massive flood because of all the water there was.

The trio were walking for a while until they came to a cave. They just stood they for a while until Nero stepped inside, only to quickly come out of there again. "Ow! Why is it so hot in there?" He said while rubbing his skin. Lacy and Eir decided to poke their head in, and Nero was right. It was so scorching hot in there that it would of burned your skin off.

"Should we go back the way we came?" Eir asked, as she turned around and pointed to the direction they came from. Lacy didn't know what to say, as she looked back and fourth from the cave. "Make your mind up already!" Nero said, he was obviously becoming impatient. Lacy then sighed.

"I know it's hot in there but," She looked at the direction of the cave, "There could be some sort of treasure in there, like some ED," Lacy said. She was in need of some ED really bad, since her parents would never give her any. Both Eir and Nero shook their heads. Lacy sighed again. "Fine! How about I just go in and you guys wait here. Then you can cover me if any monsters come by," She said, she hoped they would agree so she could try and get some ED.

Eir and Nero just looke dat eachother for a minute, then they both sighed (**Why everyone sighning? I have no idea**). "Alright, but be careful," Eir said, she was kinda worried about what would happen to Lacy. But she just smirked.

"Your not my mum," She said, making Eir giggle. And with that, Lacy entered the humid cave.

Lacy wasn't even half way through the cave, yet she felt the hottnest on her skin. _Was this really a good idea?_ She thought to herself, looking back to the way she came. She was about to turn back when she heard the voices of some creatures. She quickly got Gem, thinking they would come to her. But instead the noises faded, moving away from her.

Lacy carefully followed the noise until she came to a path that spilt into two. She looked both ways, but she didn't want to think any longer so she was about to go left when she heard a battle cry coming from the right. She looked at the path for a minute, until she sighed (**More sighning!**) and ran to the right path.

It took her a while until she came to an open spaced place, which seemed to be the end of the cave. There she saw a guy who was surrounded by monsters and had cuts and bruises.

He had blue hair which was mid-length with curved black spikes. He also had black eyes. Then he wore a black and blue open coat with a white under shirt and black pants, with blue leather shoes. His right arm also had two metal braces on wrist and next to shoulder.

What really surprised Lacy was one of his arms were a ligth blue colour. _Wonder how that happened,_ Lacy thought, as she gripped onto Gem. She ran to the crowd and pulled the guy back, before slashing a few eniemies. "Just stay there!" She shouted, as she kept slashing the monsters. She was about to shout a attack when the guy got up and ran infront of her.

"What are you-" "El shot!" Lacy was intterrupted by the man's attack as he balsted a quick shot of El which went thorw the creatures. Lacy growled but slahed away. "Spinning Gem" She shouted as she spun Gem, before pushing it throw eneimies and then gliding it back in her hand.

After they were all defeated, Lacy gave a death glare to the guy. "You could've gotten yourself killed you know!" She shouted at him, but all he did was shrug. She sighed (**Okay enough with the sighning**) but then smiled at him. "I'm Lacy," She said, as she sat down without realising it was hot. She gave a little yelp and shot back up. The guy chuckled at her. "I'm Zel, and thanks for helping me back there" He said, still grinning. _You mean save idiot, _She thougth as she looked around. "So urm... I went to look for some ED and... well we didn't get any. So I thought maybe you could-" She was interrupted by him shaking head. "If you asking if you could have some ED from me then no," He said. Lacy pouted, making Zel chuckle more.

"C'mon" She said to him, he was a bit confused, "I have to show you my team".

* * *

**YAY~! I'm done~!**

**Thank you Day X Night for submmiting your OC! You are awesome~!**

**So now I'm gonna go on Elsword and try to find out what to do on there.**

**So cya~!**

_~LoopyHoopz14 has Signed Out~_


	5. So sorry, no update

**I HATE MY LAPTOP! HALFWAY THROUGH WRITING THIS IT ERASED MY WHOLE THING *sits in corner* wwwwwwwwhhhhhhhhhyyyyy!**

**So I'm sorry to say, but you are all left with a cliffhanger of a preveiw, actually it's when I finished it - .- SO PREVEIW**

* * *

**Me: *looking through papers* What to say, What to say...**

**Eir: HAI *jumps on me***

**Me: Urm... WHY ARE U HERE!**

**Eir: Cause, even Nero, Zel and ? is here!**

**(? Is so I dont give it away)**

**Nero: Yo**

**Zel: Sup**

**?: Can't believe u made me think I could fly!**

**Me: *shrugs* Well u didn't put your personality on, so I had control over u :D**

**?: -.-**

**Me: AH HA! *takes sheet out* So u wanted to be a NPC? WELL TO BAD UR OC IS NOW A OC IN MY STORY!**

**Elgang: *takes sheet off me***

**Me: HOW DO U GUYS-**

**Aisha: Says here they, *points to ?* Are gonna join us...**

**Elsword: Well in dat case-**

**Me: NUUUUU *grabs ? and moves to corner* He joins us only!**

**Elgang: - . -"**

**Nero: So anyways, why is there a preveiw here?**

**Me: Fanfiction broke down on me... ON MY LAST SENTANCE TOO! AND IT WAS GONNA BE FUNNY!**

**Zel: Well meep**

**Eir: Meep indead**

**Me: *looks at Eir and Nero* Hmmm... *Then looks at Add and Ara***

**Eir, Nero, Add, Ara: Wat? 0 - 0**

**Me: Why do I ship EirxNero and AddxAra so much (thinking derp face)**

**Eir, Nero, Add, Ara: WAT?! *equips weapons* UR FUCKING DEATH COMES HERE!**

**Me: Meep! *runs away***

**Eir, Nero, Add, Ara: *chases***

**Eve: Well at least its not AddxEve**

**Zel: Its mostly -.- and hardly AddxElesis**

**Elesis: Good!**

**Rena: *Clears throat* Plz be patient for the next chapter to come out, and hope Loopy doesn't get killed... Reveiw if u like these ship ideas, Favourite cause she loves you, and follow cause she wants stalkers *bows* Thank You!**


	6. Chaper 6: Takuma Hashimoto

**Hey guys~! I'm back :D**

**So sorry that i wasn't able to get the next chapter on here like... a week ago? I don't know, something like that...**

**Anyways! I have decided this person will be the final person in introductions...**

**I know what you guys are all thinking... WHAT?!**

**I will add more as we go along, but I wanna put in a Halloween Special, and most people's/OC's birthday as well. For those who are joining but i missed out their birthdays... IM SWORRY! ( Although I don't think I have missed any...)**

**ANNNYYYWWWAAAYYS! You all saw the preview, so you have a idea on whats going on... SO LETS START!**

* * *

_**Lacy meets Takuma Hashimoto:**_

It was night time, Lacy and the gang were walking through a desert, which was quite cold, but not too cold to make any of them complain.

Eir looked up at the stars in the sky. She liked them ever since she was little, since they would always keep her calm at times when she was angry... which was most of the time.

Lacy noticed her looking up, and looked at the stars too. "What's wrong with the sky?" She asked, obviously confused at why Eir was looking up, and Eir just giggled. "It makes me calm, to look at them," She replied with a smile, while Lacy nodded but put her head back down. Nero then looked at the sky, then quickly put it back down, as for Zel, he kept touching his blue arm.

Lacy was curious ever since she saw Zel's arm, but she kept quiet about it, and decided she will ask another time.

As they were all walking, they noticed the air had gotten cooler, and everyone started shivering.

"U-Urm Eir," Zel spoke up, " I-I think this i-i-is a good t-time to s-s-stop," He finally said, he couldn't exactly talk properly if your basically freezing to death. Eir noticed this and nodded. "Y-Y-Yeah" She replied, as she got all the **super comfy warm tents that make u wanna stay in there forever w **( **Sorry about that**)

Once the fire got started, everyone gathered round, and sighed happily. "This is nice..." Nero said, as he put his hands out to warm them up. Everyone nodded and stayed silent for a while.

After getting warm enough to atucally move away from the fire, everyone got in their tents... until they heard a lound thump and Eir screaming.

Lacy was the first out, grabbing Gem and sprinting to Eir... she noticed someone on the ground, most likely facepalming it. "What the..." She mumbled as Nero and Zel came to the two girls. They didn't say anything, but you could tell they were thinking the same. They all jumped when that person got up, Lacy still gripping the glowing axe ( **Yep, it glows now, deal with it**). She took a good look at the person, who was a male:

He had baggy military pants, with a white tee that had orange outlines and black runner... with orange outlines. He then had some workout gloves and orange cap. His hair was a medium build and messy black ( **If that makes sense**), and his eyes were blue.

Nero pointed his katana at him, and Lacy gave him a raised eyebrow. "When did you get your katana? You wasn't holding it a second ago?" She asked, but he said nothing, so she sighed and looked at they... gym guy ( **XD sworry**). "Who are you? And how did you... facepalm the floor?" Lacy said the last bit in a weird way, as if it made no sense (** Which it probaly doesn't**).

The facepalming guy got up from the floor, and smiled.

"I'm Takuma Hashimoto, or you can call me Taku-kun," He said with a beeming smile, Lacy just looked on the ground, growling a bit. "We'll just call you Takuma... that is, if you live," Nero said, as Lacy looked up and shot him a death glare.

_Mystery much?_ Zel thought as he looked at Takuma. Silence broke in as he then answered Lacy's question.

"And I thought I can fly..." Takuma said, as everyone gave a sweatdrop. "Well that didn't work," They all said, as Eir sighed. " Such a baka you are," She said as everyone nodded. Takuma suddenly patted Lacy's head, and smiled. She gave him a 'what' look, until she was pulled back by Zel, giving a 'confused look'. Lacy then got out of his grip.

"Well I'm gonna go back to my tent and think abotu everything that just happened right now..." She said in a confused voice, as she turned around and walked to her tent. Nero turned around looked at her. "What about Takuma?!" He shouted, making Lacy turn to look at him.

She gave everyone a warm smile that they have never seen before, "Get him a tent," She said, before climbing into her tent and closing it.

This time, she left everyone else confused.

* * *

**God, if this wasn't a introduction, it would have been called 'The confusing night' o . -**

**Anyways, thank you TMCraze for submitting your OC! You are awesome... you also brought confusion to the gang xD**

**Well, it wasn't funny, but hey... MAKING THINGS ON THE SPOT!**

**Anyways, I got homework to do, This story will probally be on a weekend now, if lucky, only when it's a OC's birthday on a weekday when you will see this sooner.**

**Also I'm doing a Elsword Truth and Dare thing, so make them suffer and send in some dares and truths ^^ **

**ANYWAYS CYA SOON**

_~LoopyHoopz14 Has Signed Out~_


	7. Chapter 7: Ruben Problems!

**HEWOO! Welcome back guys! I hoped you enjoyed me not being around ^^**

**ANYWAYS! We now... ARE ON OUR FIRST ATUCALLY CHAPTER OF A GANG RISES! YAY!**

**Welp, let me just tell you about events going on this story!**

**There will be a Halloween chapter, maybe some will get it a day before or after Halloween, seeing as they live in a different country, but HEY! Just pretend its Halloween, Okay? :D**

**Anyways, all the people who have submitted OC's will be in this event (The OC's, not the people who created them), and maybe they might join them for a while... IDK! I'LL LET ME IMAGINATION GO WILD!**

**But anyways! LETS START THIS THING!**

* * *

_**Lacy POV:**_

I walked through a very narrow forest with all my friends... my very wierd friends, to be exact. But what do I know, I never had friends before, however I have a way of making them.

Theres Eir, who by hearing the name, she would sound like a goddess, with long blonde locks and a big bust. But shes _way _better than that. She is still pretty, but instead of being that blonde person who complains about everything and doesn't help, she carries around god knows how many guns and is a great help. Okay sure, shes not the type of person who gives us buffs (Which nopne of us are), but if seen her on action, you would just _hate _your life, cause your not like her (Ha). I don't even know what her bust size is, but not a thing to be talking about. In other words, shes kind, thoughtful, and is like the mother of the group.

Theres also Nero, he doesn't talk very often, and when he does, its not much. Its either complaining to Zel or teaching us battle tactics... okay I have to admit, they _are _helpful, but sometimes I just wished it was soemthing not around those tyoe of things. I have noticed he has a soft spot for Eir... maybe she reminds him of someone... OR PARTNERS IN CRIME! That would be quite awesome. But anyways, Nero is a good guy, always helping out the gang when needed and dealing with problems we can't handle. He holds a kusarigama and katana, although I have never seen the kusarigama in his hand before. He also says that he holds electricity too, but we will have to find out.

Aaaand theres Zel... no words to describe him besides baka and idiot... wait they mean the same thing, nevermind then. Well anyways, he runs into things recklessly and can't even solve a simple maths problem (That may not be true, but if he can read my mind, I might as well annoy him :D). But something had bugged me... When he met Takuma, he didn't seem to annoy me. Instead when Takuma patted my head, he had the guts to pull me back. _Weird._ Anyways, gotta be positive about everyone here. Zel is kinda helpful, even when he charges in recklessly and has some funny jokes up his sleeve, I have to admit. Quite laid-back like he doesn't care is also a cool thing about his personality. What _has _instrested me was the fact that his arm is blue... Blue is my favourite colour, but not something anyone would have on their arm. I gotta try and ask him about this.

Last but not least, Takuma, the boy with a japanese name. He is quite weird, seeing as he thought he could fly _without_ wings, but hey, he's a daredevil, thats cool right? Anyways, patting a strangers head would not be something that I would do to someone I just met, making him more weird to me, even thought Eir has a soft spot for 'flying' people. But hey, I have seen him fight, and he looks like he has been fighting since he was... like... 7 or something. Maybe he was a knight? Anyways, he holds a Scimitar, which is some type of sword, but it looks really cool. All in all, he is sweet, kind, and weird in one of those best ways.

Well, I think I done my part in introductions, I don't know what to do now.

* * *

_**Eir POV:**_

"This forest is quite pretty, I must say," I said as I looked at the narrow forest we were in. Everyone just shrugged except Lacy, who smiled. "Atucally, looking at it now, it is quite nice," She said, before going back to... thinking I guess.

Lacy is basically the one who started the whole gang thing. I'm guessing she wanted to complete a goal that she couldn't do herself, which is okay. I just want to follow my parents step and join the army, or basically bringing peace to the world. Yeah, that seems just about right.

Maybe I should talk about how I feel about Lacy. I think in that cute little head of hers, she would of done the same with all of us. Anyways, I think Lacy is cute, with her school styled uniform of hers. Her emerald eyes always catch peoples eyes, I think thats what they always see first, and her blue hair isn't what you would see everyday. I heard from Zel that she tried to get some ED from him in that humid cave and sat on the hot floor... which made me burst out laughing. This also makes her funny. I guess I can kinda call her my best friend... even though I'm a few years older than her. Now looking at her, I noticed her bust size is probaly a C... Ahem, anyways. I noticed that a few days ago, she was surprised by the way Zel and Takuma acted... maybe its some kind of competition.

"Why are you giggling Eir?" Nero asked, I must of giggled out loud without realising. "Oh, just thinking about something," I replied, smiling my usaul smile at him. "Must be really funny then," He said, as I nodded. Zel suddenly yawned, making all of us surprised. "Whats with the sudden yawn?" Takuma asked, while Zel put his hands behind his head. Laid back as usaul, I guess. "Just bored... how far is Ruben?" He asked, while Takuma glared and said nothing. "Dunno, just be pateint," Lacy said, making him grunt.

As we walked, we all noticed that Lacy would sometimes do a hop, step, jump (**SHUGO CHARA!**). However we all thought it was cute, so we didn't say anything for a while. It was only when she did it for what seemed like the 20th time that Zel spoke up, "Whats with the skip thing?" He asked, but Lacy said nothing, and did the 21st hop, step, jump. I decided to step in. "Whats wrong with it?" I said, then looked at Lacy, "Besides, its cute," That made Lacy stop what she was doing and look at me with a confuse expression on her face. I just giggled, and notice Zel smirk and mumble something, although I didn't quite hear it, since it was quite low.

* * *

_**Zel POV:**_

"Yeah, I guess its pretty cute,"

Thankfully, no one heard me say that, especially Lacy, since it was about her. I still remeber our first time meeting, although I didn't think she would sit on a hot floor and ask for money like that.

I sighed quite loudly, although no one seemed to care that I was bored of this... journey. All there was were boring trees that Eir and Lacy thought were pretty. They were just long, brown and part of nature.

Can't believe I would be here with these lot though, huh. One minute, I was in Elder, enjoying my life and living free. Next thing you know, I lost my right arm, which came back light blue. I have seen Lacy eyeing the arm too, and as much as I admire the attention, I will have to tell them what happened to it some day.

"Is it me, or is this path getting wider?" Takuma said as everyone looked up ahead. Sure enough, the path wasn't narrow anymore. Infact, it was a wide path... yeah didn't really make sense. "We must be close to Ruben then!" Lacy excalimed, and ran off to see what was waiting for us. "Hey! Wait for us!" Takuma yelled as he ran after her, followed by the others. As much as I didn't care now, I ran after them anyways.

When I caught up to the group, there was a small village infront of us, with a lake coursing through it. The girls stared at it in awe, while me and the others just looked at it. Lacy was the first to walk towards it, followed by the rest of us again. We thought it would be quite and peaceful, but when we looked around the small village, some people were panicking. Eir approached a guy with short, grey hair.

"Urm... excuse me?" She began, as she tapped the man's shoulder gently. He turned around and looked at Eir. "Hm? Are you a newcomer adventurer?" He asked as Nero came to her side, "Not really, we just wanna know whats going on here," He said, still with his cold expression on his face. The guy sighed. "Banthus, one of the toughist bandits here, has disappeared into Ruben Forest. Could you please help me track him down?" Grey-hair asked, making Lacy summon Gem to her hand. "No problem! No evil should be left here," She said, as the man beamed with joy. "Wonderful! The names Lowe. Now come on, lets go see Hagus, the cheif of this village," We all nodded and walked with him.

We were then met with a a bearded man, who I'm thinking is Hagus. "Oh, and who are these people?" He asked, as Lowe turned to us. "These guys are gonna help us track down Banthus," He said, as Eir and Lacyy waved. Hagus laughed. "Thats great!" He said, then went to buisness mode. "Banthus is notorious around here as a bandit boss," He said, soon stopping to cough and then started again, "If he showed up in Ruben Forest, he must be up to something," Takuma nodded, along with Nero. I just listened with Lacy and Eir. "Outside the village by lake Noahs, some bandits started showing up. Maybe they are related to Banthus. Perhaps you can find some clues from them?" He asked, and Nero nodded. "Maybe I should go, since it doesn't really take all of us to take down some bandits," He said, and we all agreed.

"Be careful Nero!" Eir said as he went out of the village. "Relax, he can handle a few bandits," Lacy said as she patted Eir's back. Takuma smiled. "Yeah, his strength is really high, so its no problem for him," He said, I just grunted and walked out to find somewhere for all of us to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry these cant be longer, I'm just not use to it ;w;**

**Anyways, events are held in Feita, in our 2nd job classes! Anyone wanna choose a class for me, I'll count the votes! If no one does, I'll choose myself owo**

**Classes for Lacy: **

**- Sky Goddess**

**- Midnight Forest**

**- Nature Gaurdian**

**WELP! UNTIL THE HALLOWEEN FOLKS! CYA!**

**~LoopyHoopz14 Has Sighed Out~**


	8. Chapter 8: Happy Late Birthday Zel!

_**Im gonna get a butt beating 4 this, ; w ;**_

_**I think there was too much school stuff going on, I couldn't finish of the Halloween thing, soooo idk whether i will put it on some other time or put it on next Halloween... Dats too long U _ U**_

_**As for birthday, I atucally thought it was da 16th, so I didn't put it on the atucally day... which was da 13th**_

_**Another excuse is it wouldn't let me create the new document, so I couldn't rlly make it .+.**_

_**BUUUT HERE IT IS!**_

* * *

_**Eir POV!:**_

While waiting for Nero to finish his mission, I looked at everyone to see what they were doing. Lacy was fiddling with her tie, Takuma was looking at some book he found on the shelf, and Zel was looking out of the window of the Ruben Hotel. I sighed as took a hold of my sniper and looked at it carefully. It was a gift from my dad, so I always treasured it very close to me, even if it looked really rusted.

I smiled at it and put it down again, looking at out hotel room. It was quite a small room, but it was comfortable enough for us. The wallpaper was a sea blue, with some rivers coursing along it. There were only a total of 4 beds, Lacy said that she would sleep on the floor, then mumbled that she was used to it. I didn't know what that meant, but I was just happy that there were no arguments over it.

"Does anyone know what day it was on the 13th?" Zel asked randomly, making us all jump and look at him. He didn't even look back, he just kept staring out of the window.

"Urm... The 13th of November?" Lacy said, and I don't blame her. It would be the exact same answer as I would have said, seeing as I don't think that day was special really. But Lacy's answer just made Zel chuckle.

"It was... my birthday..." He said as we all gasped. Lacy was the first to stand up and give him a pat on the back. "Well happy birthday 3 days ago then Zel, why didn't you tell us?" She asked, Zel looked at her. "Because... I urm... forgot..." He answered nervously, making me and Takuma laugh. "Silly Zel!" I said as I walked over to him and gave him a pat on the back. Takuma gave him a high five, which he gave back.

The door suddenly swung open, with Nero there. He was okay, since he didn't have any marks on him. It must of been a easy mission.

"Hey guys I'm back," He said as he put both weapons down and walked over to us. Lacy smiled.

"It was Zel's birthday 3 days ago Nero," She said as her smile grew. Nero chuckled. "Well, happy birthday then!" He said, Zel smiled.

"Thanks guys," He said. A awkward silence fell until I decided to ask a question. "How about we do something, for Zel's birthday?" I asked as Takuma fist pumped the air. "Yeah!" He said, "Lets go to that cool funfair across Ruben," He suggested. Nero and Zel nodded. "Well that's that! We'll go to the funfair!" I said.

Nero, Zel and Takuma walked outof the door in some kind of hurry. I giggled and was about to go after them until Lacy tugged my arm. "Urm..." She started, making me look at her confused.

* * *

_**Lacy POV!:**_

"W-What is a funfair?" I asked Eir cautiously. I had never been to one when I was a kid, and even so, I don't think there was one in Hamel. Not even my sister or brother ever said anything about a funfair, so how was I suppose to know what one was.

Eir, being really nice, smiled. "You don't know what a funfair is?" She asked, I shook my head. She then took a hold of my hand and kinda dragged me along to the others. "Then your gonna have a blast once we get there!" She said, reassuring me. I smiled and walked with her.

* * *

We were still walking to the funfair. It must of been a long way away. But after some walking and annoyance from, mostly me, Eir announced something.

"Guys, we're here!" She shouted as a stood beside her. Once I saw this 'funfair', my eyes were glistering in amazement.

What stood before me were bright lights and the sound of people screaming, smiling with joy. The smell of yummy food was flowing around me. I was so fascinated by all of this that I didn't know the others had gone ahead, and they must of not noticed they had left me behind.

_'Great!', _I thought, _'I'm alone!'_

But instead of crying over the thought of being alone, I decided I might as well look around at what there was.

A few minuted of walking, I came across a sign that said 'Candyfloss', I don't think I've ever tried that... or maybe I did but couldn't remember. I didn't really think much of it until my stomach started rumbling, in which _then _I atucally was hungry. "But I have got any money," I said my thoughts out loud. I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder and instantly looked behind me.

This person had about chin-length, off white hair. Her eyes were also just like mine, but they were sea green, rather than emerald green. She had a quiet small frame, and she looked about 5'1. Her clothing included relatively simply leather boots, and a long dark cloak like thing, which had some sleeves. It also had a hood that she kept on to mask her face. On the back of the cloak is red letter from an unknown language.

"Why would you come to a funfair and not bring any money?" She asked, with no expression at all. She also sounded really cold, which sent chills down my spine. But I still gave her a small smile. "My friend, urm, has my money..." I said, making her grunt. "Baka, you should've gotten the money off her," She said coldly again. I stayed silent for a minute, clenching and un-clenching my fists in order to _not _punch her in the face. She sighed.

"Look, I will give you some money if... you give me some chocolate!" She said, holding her hand out. I chuckled. "Oh, lucky for you, I have lots of that," I exclaimed as I gave her most of my chocolate. She beamed like a little kid and smiled at me. "Thanks, I haven't any chocolate in AGGGES! Here!" She gave me quite a lot of ED, probably because I gave her so much chocolate.

"Thanks... urm..." I began, wanting a name from her. She smiled. "Its Beth... Beth O'Jirin," She said, making me giggle at the funny last name. "Mines Lacy Mixer," I replied back. And with that, she left without a word.

* * *

_**Zel POV!:**_

"I do wonder where Lacy is," Eir said in panic. We had left Lacy behind and didn't even noticed that she was gone. Lame, we already lost someone, adn we haven't even got on any rides yet.

"Should we split up?" Nero asked, making me flick him on the head. "Haven't you seen any movies? If you split up, something bad will happen!" I said as Nero gave me the death glare. I gulped and shut up after that.

"Well, Zel has a point," Takuma said, "If we split up, we might all get lost," Eir nodded. "It might be best to just ask some people if they seen a girl with blue hair," She explained. But seeing as there could be a lot of blue haired girls, I didn't see how it would work. But before I could say anything, the plan was already going.

Eir tapped the shoulder of a boy who looked about 16. He turned around to look at her. He was a dark-haired guy with a some what charismatic look. "Excuse me, but have you seen a girl with meduim height blue hair?" Eir asked as Takuma joined in. "She was wearing a school outfit as well," He explained, getting into some details. A girl with dark long hair and dark eyes (Also about 16) came to us and frowned. "We did she a girl like that talking to another girl near the candyfloss stall, but she went away afterwards," The girl said with a sad look. Nero sighed. "Doesn't she know not to talk to strangers..." He said, making me sigh too. The two looked at each other, then looked back to us. They seemed like a couple.

"We could help if you like," said the dark haired boy. "I'm Daisuke, and this is Yuuki," He pointed to the girl named Yuuki as she smiled. Eir smiled at them too. "I'm Eir, that's Zel, Nero and Takuma," She said as she pointed to each one of us. We smiled and said our hellos too.

"We think she went that way," Yuuki said as she pointed to the left side of the candyfloss stall. We all nodded and walked in that direction.

* * *

_**Lacy POV!:**_

I ate my candyfloss hungrily before coming across some really fast ride, which read 'Roller coaster'. I looked at it for a second then looked at the ride. It had a whole lot of loops and looked really fun. But then seeing the line, it must of been really popular. I sighed and carried on walking, maybe I would go on it later.

While walking, I saw some indigo hair infront of me. Getting a closer look, I saw that it was Eir and the others, with two other people who I didn't know. I smiled and waved my hand in the air. "Hey-" I was quickly cut off as something bumped into me, making me lose my balance and fall over. I then heard a female 'eep' sound. "I-I'm sorry, are you alright?" A girl asked as she held her hand out. I took it without hesitation and stood up, looking at her appearance.

She had long pure snow white hair that reaches to the waist, pale skin, crimson red eyes and side bangs that almost covers the right eye. She wore a white tank top and black jacket with no hood. She completed her outfit with black shorts and black flats. I also noticed that she had a giant scar on the back and wore a chain necklace with ring attach to it.

I smiled at her, "Yeah, I'm fine," I said. She smiled for a nano second then kept a straight face again. Out of nowhere, a boy came up besides her and looked at me.

The guy had jet black spiky hair and few hair covering his forehead, with some beautiful cyan eyes that sparkles with happiness. He also had olive skin tone and huge smile on his face. He stood around 6'7 and 6'9. With that, he was wearing a zipped up black turtle neck, with the zipper being below the neck. Finally, he wore black jeans and has brown strap holding his giant sword, that he decided to take with him.

"Angel, who's this?" He asked, with a smile still on his face. The girl, or Angel, looked at him and then to me. She didn't know my name, so I looked at him and smiled. "She just accidentally bumped into me, I'm Lacy Mixer," I said, making the boy smile again. They both looked about 18 or so.

"I'm Ace Fire, and that's Angel Freeze," Ace said as he introduced him and Angel. She gave a little wave and smiled, again for a nano second. "This funfair is really cool isn't it?" Ace asked, making me grin. "Yeah, I wanted to go on that, but the line was really long," I said as I pointed over to the ride that _still _had a really long line. Ace sighed, but kept his smile. "Yeah, we had to wait for about 2 hours to go on it... But it was totally worth it!" He explained, making Angel sigh. "It wasn't that great," She said. What freaked me out was that she kinda had the same expression as Beth when she found out I didn't have any money. Angel then looked at me and pointed to a ice cream stall, "The ice cream stall though is really good," She said, Ace nodded.

I did really like ice cream, so I looked at it with a hungry look on my face, then look at the two again, "I do really like ice cream, but I already ate," I said. Suddenly Angel pulled on Ace's arm, making him blush. I didn't know much, but I knew what he was thinking, making me smirk. "W-What is it Angel?" Ace asked as she pointed to a stall with some cute teddy's, she must want one. Ace sighed and smiled. "Well, I guess we better be going, it was nice meeting you Lacy," He said as he got dragged by Angel. I giggled and waved goodbye to them, before getting hugged by a familiar girl from behind.

* * *

_**Yuuki POV!:**_

"LACY! You shouldn't go off by yourself, you had me worried!" Eir shouted as she hugged a girl who I think was Lacy, which mean't we found her.

Lacy had medium long blue hair, as said by Eir. She wore a blue checkered tie and a plain, white school shirt. She also then had a blue checkered skirt with long white socks that goes to her knee and then black school shoes. She also had these very cute emerald eyes that sparkled with all the bright lights.

This girl either loved school, or wanted to go to school and never had the chance to.

Lacy growled at Eir," I didn't wonder off, you guys left me," She said as she got out of Eir's grip. Zel smiled, "At least your here for my late birthday," He said.

Oh... So it was a late birthday that they came here...

Lacy, however smiled, "I guess I am Baka," She said, making Zel sweatdrop. Sh elooked at us with a confused look on her face. "Urm... who are you?" She asked.

Daisuke smiled at her, "I'm Daisuke, and this is Yuuki," He said as he pointed to me. I msiled and waved to her, she did the same back. Nero came up to us, "Well, if you would like to join us, you can" He asked, we both nodded.

* * *

After going on a few rides, we all sat in a cafe. Takuma looked at us and asked us something we didn't expect him to ask. "So, did you guys know about Ruben being under attack?" He asked, Lacy hit him. "Hey! Don't talk about that stuff!" She said, making me laugh at her reaction to Takuma's question. "Its okay," I said, "We do know about that, and have tried our hardest to prevent it, but Banthus diserpears there and then," I said in a sad voice. Eir suddenly beamed at us, "Then maybe you should join us!" She said. Zel joined in. "Yeah! With 7 people, we can bring him to justice!" He said.

Me and Daisuke looked at each other, then nodded. "Yeah... Okay," Daisuke said, agreeing to their request. They all cheered, and we enjoyed the rest of the night.

* * *

**WHOO! PEOPLE COMING IN AND OUT LIKE THERE'S NO TOMORROW!**

**Special thanks to the people who own these OCs, you guys rock! :D**

**Welp! Gd bye for now! ^W^**

**~LoopyHoopz14 Has Sighed Out~**

**P.S. HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZEL!**


End file.
